Naruto: Legends
by Ms.Yellow-Ssanti
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1: Hero's Comeback

NARUTO -ナルト -伝説

_"Naruto, this is the only favor I'll ask you...Please, bring Sasuke-kun back!"_

_"I'll bring Sasuke back for sure!"_

_**If only I hadn't asked him that, none of this would've happened...**_

A pink-haired kunoichi by the name of Haruno Sakura bolted her eyes open. She looked around to she where she was at. "_The library...of course,_"she thought. She pulled herself up from the table as she smacked away the medical documents on her right cheek. She wiped the dry drool on the corner of her mouth. "_Haruno Sakura, you're pathetic! You're 19 and you're still drooling? C'mon get a grip, shannaro!_"she exclaimed to her self.

She flattened her long, tangled raccoon hair as she was walking towards the Hokage's office. Before she stepped into the office she looked out the window. Her eyes grew more forlorn as she was thinking about him, "_Happy birthday,_". She sighed and walked in the office with a straight posture.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto didn't know what to do. He was heaving, almost running out of his chakra. Sweat was running down his upper half. But he couldn't give up-it was his nindo, and he desperately wanted to surpass his father, the fourth Hokage, and his former master, Jiraiya. He put his hand out in posture, but grunted as his hand was sore. "<em>I have to go on! I've been here, training for at least 2 years, I gotta stop him!<em>" he scolded to himself. He slowly stood up, "Here I go!" he shouted putting his hand in position once again.

"Yo, Naruto!" a low voice called out. Naruto's hand suddenly released an enormous amount of energy. "Gah! Duck, Gamakichi!" Naruto ordered as he jumped on the toad. The ball of energy was whisked into thin air.

"Crap, not again!" Naruto said disappointed, "So Gamakichi, what 'cha doing here?"

The giant frog gave the whiskered ninja a look of surprise, "Never mind that, the Great Toad Sage wants to see you! Hurry!"

Naruto hurried towards the temple forgetting to put his shirt back on.

The female toads gasped as they saw a shirtless Naruto. "So, what did you want, Toad Sage?"

"..." The sage didn't answer.

"Toad Sage! Oooi~"

"Wake up, ya old toad!" Shima, another old toad shouted.

"Be respectful!" Fukasaku, her husband scolded.

The wrinkly toad twitched. He looked down at Naruto, "Who is this young fella?"

"That's Naruto-chan, ya old geezer!" Shima shouted.

"Don't talk like that to him!" her husband said back. The two started bickering...again.

"Sh...Silence, a married couple shouldn't bicker!" the wise old toad said. The two arguing toads stopped.

"Naruto-chan! You've grown quite alot since I last saw you! Where is your shirt?" the sage said laughing quietly.

Naruto looked down to make sure, his eyes widened in surprise, "Heh, no wonder I felt a breeze!"

The sage shushed the giggling toads. "Naruto, today is October 10th, your 19th birthday; I have a special present I want to give to you..." he said as he shifted in his seat.

"Go right ahead!" Naruto answered smiling with a serious look in his eyes.

He chuckled lightly, "Very well. I will give you a prediction of you. In my vision I see you walking out of your village with a pale man and a pink haired young lady." Naruto nodded, engrossed on the sage's prediction. "You'll meet an old friend, and fight an endless bloody battle; you're actions will decide if the friend will trust you or destroy you. That is all,"

Naruto's eyes were still focused on his prediction. Think it over and over. Shima, Fukasaku, and Naruto had stepped out of the sage's hut.

"So, Fukasaku-san, Shima-san, I can return to Konoha?"

"Yeah, that's what he said."

"...Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now!" he said as he waved at the two elder toads. He poofed to his home village.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sen-I mean, Lord Hokage, I have the medical documents!" Sakura announced as she ran into the Hokage's office. The masked jonin-err, Kage turned around to see his former student. "Oh, Sakura that's good! And you don't have to call me Hokage, just call me sensei like old times, OK?" he asked chuckling. She nodded.<p>

"Today's his birthday, right?" Sakura asked her former teacher as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, the day where everything happened. The Fourth Shinobi World War ended, and alot of Shinobi died: Tsunade-sama, Madara and his army, even Sasuke and his team were defeated..." Kakashi answered. His voice was sad. "I wonder when that knuckle-headed hero will return..." he sighed.

A little girl had just bursted in through the door laughing and smiling, "Daddy!" she called out. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, his saddened eyes were replaced with joy. "Why hello, Momoko! What are you doing here?" he asked he gently picked her up. Momo had silver hair tied in a pony tail and violet colored eyes. Her voice had a laid-back tone like her father, Kakashi's. Her cheeks were pink and plump.

"You know Momoko, you really shouldn't bother your father like that," a woman said sternly.

"Mommy!" the little girl cheered. The woman walked to her husband as she waved and greeted Sakura. The woman had long wavy black hair and elegant violet eyes. Her cheeks were pink like her daughter, but weren't as plump. Sakura respectfully bowed to the Hokage's wife, "Good morning, Lady Hanae!" Sakura hurriedly said. The woman laughed quietly and walked towards her. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so respectful! Just call me Hanae!" Hanae exclaimed slapping Sakura's back. "_Ugh, this woman's so-called 'pat' is the most painful thing in the world,_" she thought. As soon as Hanae put her hand down, Sakura immediately straightened up. Hanae pried Momoko off from Kakashi and left the office.

Sakura heard foot steps running towards the office, she quickly moved away from Kakashi's desk as Captain Yamato ran in the office. Yamato's breath was heavy and his face was soaking wet from running. "Naruto has returned!" exclaimed the wood-styled ninja. The two stared at him in shock. '

"Your kidding, right?" the two said simultaneously. Yamato only shook his head, still breathing heavily, "He's...out...by...hah...Ichiraku...!" he said laying face-down on the desk. "Sensei, we better greet him!" Sakura said smiling excitedly. Kakashi nodded forgetting his collapsed underling.

* * *

><p><strong>*SLURP~*<strong>"Like always Teuchi-san, you're ramen's the best! You might've gotten old, but you still haven't lost your touch!" Naruto said as he slurped the noodles quickly.

"Well I'm glad you like it Naruto! All your ramen's on the house!"

"Kya! Lucky-ttebayo!" he said as he finished his tenth bowl of ramen.

* * *

><p>Outside the ramen shop a group of people were surrounding Ichiraku. Seeing the size of the huddle, the word must have been going around that the Hero of the Leaf-no the whole Shinobi world has come back to his home. "Excuse me, please let us through!" Kakashi said trying to talk over the crowd. Sakura was talking to them quietly but after a villager had pushed her, she snapped, "People! Move already, SHANNARO!" she yelled out bursting into the shop. "Naruto!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the blond shinobi.<p>

"Huh? Who are you?" the man said. Sakura stared at him. He had blond spiky hair like Naruto's but his face was different. "Oh, I'm sorry! Wrong person, please excuse me!" Just then Kakashi had walked in the shop, "Huh? Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, where's Naruto?" he said shocked not to see his blond student not slurping on noodles. Teuchi looked back as wiped his sweat, "Oh, Naruto? He said he's going to the forest to see someone. I wonder who?" he finished as he scooped up the cooked noodles. "Thank you!" the two yelled out and ran out of the shop.

"Tell me, Kakashi-sensei; who would Naruto be visiting in the forest?"

"Who knows, Naruto's a strange kid...but it never hurts to be sure!" Kakashi finished as he poofed into thin air.

"What? No fair! Kakashi-sensei, you know I hate it when you do that!" she scolded the air and ran towards the deep forest.

* * *

><p>"Heh, you can't run from us!" a masked, white haired man shouted. He was running in the woods, nothing but a sinister atmosphere filled the air.<p>

"Please, spare me! It was a mistake!" a frightful ninja answered running away from the masked man. The masked man swung around a sword as he ran snickering. Just then, a blind-folded man appeared in front of the panicking ninja, "Oh thank heavens! God had sent me someone who'll protect me!" The blind-folded man frowned even more. He lifted up part of his blind-fold to reveal his right eye. He slowly opened it.

"Your kidding, it can't be you're-"

"Die, weakling!" the man said casually as blood trickled down his pale complexion. The ninja had dropped to the ground as his eyes rolled back.

The masked man lifted up his mask half way. It revealed his mouth, he had animal-like teeth and a devious looking purple eye, "Oh come on man! I had that dude cornered!"

The blind-folded man's right eye glared at him as he took of his blind-fold, "Shut up, Suigetsu! You were taking to long! What, were you trying to test my patience?" he said coldly wiping the blood off his cheek. "You know, people shouldn't call you Sasuke the Reaper anymore; they should call you Mr. Sasuke-Stiff-the genin!"

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked him viciously. His eyes slowly turning red.

"Yeah, like that's gonna scare me!" Suigetsu scoffed.

"Watch who you're talking to, or you're gonna die next!" Sasuke shouted as his hands dug more and more in to the tree.

"Guys, come down! We need to go back to the hide-out!" a tall red head informed the two arguing shinobi from the ground.

"Hn, fine Juugo!" Sasuke answered. Suigetsu growled at Sasuke as he headed down the tree.

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in front of a stone with the word, "teacher" engraved on it. He sighed and laughed quietly.<p>

"I know I should've visited you first, but you know how I am! I was hungry to death!" he said as he scratched his head. He stared at a bouquet of paper flowers laying beside the stone. Naruto's eyes closed as his hands were coming together; he was praying. Just as his prayer was ending his eyes bolted open. He took out a kunai from his kunai pouch and got in position-even though he was a genin, he had battle experiences and training like a Jonin. His kunai was firmly on his palm. He stared at the shadowy figure. "You, come out!" he commanded with a hard tone.

Behind the tree the shadowy figure revealed himself. A young man had stepped out, tall and pale, with a creepy yet gentle smile plastered on his face. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Naruto!" he exclaimed slowly walking towards him. "Sai!" Naruto shouted as he put down his kunai. He ran up and gave him a fist-bump.

"What's up, old buddy?" Naruto asked him with his usual bright smile.

"So Sai, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Sai answered. The two laughed like old men.

* * *

><p>Kakashi smirked as he looked back to see an angry and tired Sakura. He became wide-eyed as Sakura took a swing at him, purposely, she missed, hitting the tree, almost making it fall to the grassy ground.<p>

Over the three years, Sakura trained herself to increase her strength without using any chakra, and her Spartan training kind of worked. Her strength sometimes worked, but other times she had to use her chakra to increase it. She was pretty proud of herself because she learned to increase her strength without the help of her former teacher, Tsunade. Some had named her Tsunade II, but others had nick-named her Ordori Hanabira Sakura(Sakura: The Dancing Petal) because of her beauty and swift yet monstrous battling styles.

"You know I hate it when you do that, Sensei!"

Kakashi only chuckled nervously, "Sorry, sorry! Just a habit!" he said,"_she could've killed me!_" he thought as he gazed over at the tree. The two ran into the woods.

After running in to the forest, immediately Sakura saw Sai and Naruto laughing and talking. She smiled brightly and ran over to give him a back-breaking hug.

"Naruto, you're back!" she yelled choking him.

"C-can't b-breathe!" he tried to say. Sakura immediately let go of him as she apologized to the now-blue ninja.

"Well, the Hero has comeback, huh?" Kakashi asked slightly amused by Naruto's blue face. Naruto stared at Kakashi wide-eyed.

"Whoa! Kakashi-sensei, you're actually the Hokage?" Naruto said excitedly feeling his robe. He stared at his face, disappointed that Kakashi still covered it.

Kakashi chuckled, "Now, now Naruto, pouting won't get you anywhere! Now, why don't we go back to my office?" The three nodded.

"Just let me say good-bye!" Naruto said stepping back towards the stone.

"To who?" the other three asked. Staring around to find someone.

Naruto only grinned, "Well, Ero-senin, the Hero has come back!" he exclaimed at the stone. His hands had balled into a fist of encouragement, "Wish me luck!" Naruto slowly backed away from it, looking to at it from time to time. He ran half-way out. The other three just simply stared at the stone and smiled.

"Wish him luck, Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura whispered. She then followed Naruto. Sai and Kakashi bowed at the stone in respect and followed the other two.

As they ran out of the forest, the Memorial for Jiraiya seemed to show a smile as the sun shined on it.

* * *

><p><em>AFTER WORDS-This has been the first chapter of Naruto: Legends. I was pretty pumped when I wanted to write this, but some parts of this chapter gave alot of the future plans I was going to write. BTW: This series is after the fourth shinobi world war! <em>

_Characters:_

_Hatake Momoko: She's 3, and pretty naive, I plan on making a cute little chapter for her! I don't really know why...but I just made her up for a gag-character._

_Hatake Hanae: Kakshi's wife, yes, I know, but this story's taking place like, three years after the main plot! To be honest, I'm not making her appear in any of the chapters...maybe just a few times, but that's it! _

_Tsunde: She's dead, now all the sanins are...To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad I got rid of her in this series-not because I didn't like her, but because I didn't want any Kakashi action...don't hate me, I love Kakashi and all, but I feel like if Kakashi's in most of the scenes...it won't be fun to write!_

_Taka: Okay, so Taka went bye-bye, but another group's approaching, I'll have a new member in that group (which is an OC) SHE will be a pretty important role in this series!_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Villans

Uchiha Sasuke bolted his eyes open. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists when he saw his reoccurring nightmare/flash back. He pounded his fists on the arm rests of his chair.

"_Damn dream!_" he exclaimed in his mind, "_Isn't it bad enough that I soiled my name by that loser?_" he finished as he cursed that fight.

Three years ago, right before the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke had a battle.

After using up most of their jutsus and their chakras. They finally used the Rasengan and the Chidori. Both Naruto _and _Sasuke collapsed, but because Naruto had controlled the Kyuubi, he was a bit more powerful and healed up faster. Sasuke still laid on the cold, ruined statue of Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end while Naruto was standing up straight on top of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime's statue. In Sasuke's eyes Naruto had won. During the fight Sasuke had been critically injured and pretty soon the other ninjas thought Sasuke had died, but boy were they wrong.

Sasuke growled at the face that Naruto was making after Naruto had defeated him. His gaze was filled with pride and a sense of accomplishment; yet, he was crying, mourning, because of Naruto couldn't stop him.

"_Naruto's crying...Is he that happy that he defeated me?_" he had thought and glared amusingly at him.

Just as he thought this; Naruto suddenly came in front of him, "_Sasuke, I'm sorry...I'm sorry, for not stopping you sooner..._" Naruto said between his tears as he held on tightly to Sasuke's frozen body.

Sasuke's eyes were widened by surprise. He slightly smirked lightly, even though he was defeated and critically injured his goal to avenge Konoha wasn't the end there and he wanted Naruto to suffer alone.

"Yumi, can't you do anything right?" Suigetsu yelled.

Sasuke groaned as he heard yelling coming outside his room, "_Not again!_" he thought and stepped out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on his chair and stared intently at his team, Team 7. The three members stood up straight in a line. Sai had his usual grin, Naruto was standing up straight, but was grinning and laughing, while Sakura was by Naruto getting agitated every second of his laugh. She finally cracked and threatened to kill him.<p>

Kakashi only chuckled, "Do you guys have any idea why I brought you here?"

The three only shook their heads. Kakashi's amused eyes turned stern and serious. Noticing his eyes, all three of them straightened up.

"Since Sasuke has died, fewer and fewer ninjas have been active, do you know why?" Kakashi asked all three of them.

Naruto's hand twitched slightly. Sakura noticed Naruto's sudden hand movement, and the room became silent.

"It's because Naruto stopped the world of ninjas, right?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, but that's a problem." Kakashi answered.

Naruto's patience broke, "How can that be a problem?" he shouted furiously,"I've finally created peace to the world? What else can I do?"

Kakashi's hand rose to silence Naruto, "It hasn't been a problem until recently..." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Sai asked surprised.

"Kakashi-senpai, didn't we get rid of all the Missing-nins?" Sai asked, his voice slightly panicking.

"It doesn't seem like it. A few months ago, a group of Missing-nins called The Reapers had attacked the Otogakure; then, a few weeks ago, The Reapers appeared again, but attacking Kusagakure. A new organization had formed right under our noses!" Kakashi answered resting his hands on his desk.

"So...what you're saying is that-"

"We'll work to stop The Reapers?" Sakura said cutting off Naruto. The two seemed pretty pumped to be in action, but before they had a plan, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Don't get your hopes up, guys. I've already sent a group of Tokujos already...For now, you guys will have to train." he said smiling under his mask.

"WHAT?" was all that Naruto said before Kakashi poofed out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Kakashi-sensei wants me to train, again?" Naruto said furiously. He was throwing punches into the air while complaining. Sai was just smiling and Sakura giggled, but there was something else she wanted to know...<p>

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura said calling him. Naruto stopped his complaining to face Sakura, "What is it, Sakura-chan?" he said smiling.

"Why did you suddenly tense up when Sensei mentioned Sasuke?" she asked cocking her eye brow.

Naruto turned around, frowned to the sky, looked back again at Sakura, and smiled, "Don't worry about it!"

Sakura blinked her eyes as both Naruto and Sai ran to the training grounds.

"Wait, guys! Wait for me!" she shouted following them.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu was glaring heavily at a female figure, or Yumi, as Suigetsu had said. She seemed to be healing a body using a jutsu. Yumi was covering her body with a very thick turtle neck and had her blue hair tied up in a pony tail, but her face was buried in her bangs.<p>

Sasuke glared heavily at Suigetsu and sighed. "Suigetsu, can't you shut up? Trying to revive a body is a hard thing to do! So stop making all these unnecessary noises, got it?" he warned.

Suigetsu looked over to him, "Why do you always yell at me and not Juugo or Yumi? They're not doing anything!" he complained.

Sasuke glanced over at Juugo and Yumi. Juugo was sitting on the ground peacefully talking to a bunch of ground hogs and weasels; Sasuke sighed seeing Juugo talking to a bunch of useless animals; as he called it. Yumi on the other hand was too busy trying to revive two people; like always, she had a depressed and worried look on her face.

"Those two don't bother me as much as you, Suigetsu." Sasuke answered as he sat on a near-by couch. "Hey, Yumi," he called out. Yumi jumped as Sasuke suddenly called her name.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama?" she said avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke slightly smirked, he liked Yumi because she was afraid of him; Yumi knew that if she dared to defy Sasuke's orders or betray him, she would surely be killed. Plus, she was the only person in the group to call him "sama", and he loved the sound of that.

Yumi felt him smirk and sank deeper and deeper into her black turtle neck; she felt uncomfortable and Sasuke knew that.

"Such a useless girl; don't get distracted-even if I do call you!" he said as his malicious smirk turned frightening.

"I'm very sorry, Sasuke-sama..." she said as she went back to her revival technique.

* * *

><p>As Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were running towards the training grounds; he heard a voice in the back of his head talk.<p>

_**Heh, Uzumaki Naruto, you lied, you know that?**_ a devious voice asked chuckling darkly.

_Shut it, Kyuubi; I only lied because I didn't wanna worry them. _Naruto answered, clutching his stomach.

_**Are you sure it wasn't about your honor?**_

Naruto glared at his stomach and punched it hard. He screeched in pain "Ow-ttebayo!"

He got down on his knees, clutching his stomach.

_**Oh, Uzumaki Naruto, you fool. I'm inside you, remember?**_ Kyuubi laughed, but quickly stopped seeing how a foolish ninja had some control over him now.

_**Curse **__you!__**! **_They both said to each other.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto? What the heck, what are you doing on the ground?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.<p>

Sai chuckled, "Naruto punched himself for some reason!"

Sakura smacked her forehead, "Naruto, you're hopeless..."

"CURSE YOU KYUUBI~" Naruto shouted, but this time he shouted so that everybody on the outside could hear as well.

The women and men who were shopping and walking around the district looked at him curiously. Some of the children laughed and their mothers yelled at them for laughing at a hero. Naruto stared down at his stomach and growled at it.

The three made their way towards the training grounds and met three familiar faces.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was very secretive on where he read, not even the best of ANBU could have found him. Since he got married; his wife, Hanae, had banned him from reading those vulgar books in front of her, and he never did; he just simply read it in secret places.<p>

"Kakashi-senpai!" his junior, Yamato called stepping into his office, "Eh? Where are you, Senpai?" he asked calling louder.

Kakashi was too busy and focused on reading his book to even hear Yamato calling him. Kakashi had been under his desk reading a new volume of his favorite series in the world, _Icha Icha_. Ever since Jiraiya had passed on he was worried on what to read and do, but Naruto had taken the responsibilities to write them. Surprisingly, it wasn't half bad, but Kakashi never really knew how he had known all these stuff; from his knowledge, Naruto had been one of the most oblivious and innocent 19 year old guy he has ever met. "_Then again he _did_ invent the sexy jutsu..._" he reminded himself. He flipped the page and giggled quietly.

The Wood Release user heard the giggle and traced it back under Kakashi's desk. "Are you having a fun time, Senpai?" he asked amused by Kakashi's face.

Kakashi blushed slightly and slammed his book tightly and hid it inside his robe. He then stood up abruptly and sat on his chair. Yamato tried not to laugh.

"W-what do you want, Tenzo?" he asked as he cleared his throat.

Yamato composed himself, "The Kazekage sent you a message."

"Gaara?" Kakashi asked while he took the scroll. He hardly got a message from Gaara, or any of the Kages anymore. He slowly opened it up. Kakashi eyes widened with surprise, "Y-You're kidding me!"

"Senpai, what is it? Is it something urgent?" Yamato asked alarmed.

"Get Shikamaru; we'll need him!" Kakashi answered. Yamato saluted him and ran out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't Naruto; you here to train too?" a lazy voice asked.<p>

"Hey Naruto!" a blond haired girl and a big male said.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji! I never thought you guys would be here together!" Naruto exclaimed running to them.

"Hello Sai-kun..." Ino said blushing as Sai walked closer.

"Hello, Miss Gorgeous." Sai said calmly with his usual smile. Ino's blush got even redder.

"So why are you guys together here?" Naruto asked again.

"We're a _team _Naruto, have you forgotten?" Ino asked still blushing at Sai.

"I know that, but why? I've never seen you guys train _together_ before."

"Naruto, by now you should know that we're adults," Shikamaru answered sighing, "So we're the new generation of Ino-Shika-Chou."

"Oh, must have forgot! Hey, how about we train together?" Naruto asked throwing punches in the air.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru answered with a smirk.

"Alright, but we won't go easy on you!" Ino said smiling.

"Bring it on, Team 7!" Chouji shouted with a fist.

By those reaction the two teams got into formation; Sakura put her gloves on for her punches, Sai got his paint set out, while Naruto was getting ready for his most experienced jutsu, the Kage Bunshin. The new Ino-Shika-Chou was smirking at them, also getting to their positions.

"...and...NOW!" The two teams yelled. Just as they were running towards each other or creating their hand signs. A poof came in front of them. As the smoke disappeared Yamato was revealed.

"Hold it, guys; sorry to interrupt your fun, but the Hokage wants to see Shikamaru-now." Yamato said as he used his Wood Release jutsu to stop the fighting.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, "How troublesome, but it can't be helped...I guess this match is on hold-for now." he said as he lazily walked out of the training grounds.

"Aw, come on, Caption Yamato, you couldn't have waited until we were _done _with our match?" Naruto complained. The two teams glared at him.

"What? Why are you complaining to me? Senpai's the one who asked for him!" Yamato said. He was getting nervous with the glaring and poofed out of the as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA CHAPTER: Kakashi's Icha Icha Plan<strong>

It's been at least a month since Hatake Kakashi became the Hokage and also became a husband.

Like always, he was taking a stroll through the village saying good morning to those who passed him. He walked by a bookstore, then stopped abruptly. His face was focused on a book-_-the _book. His eyes widened; to him that book was greater than any Hokage, was skillful than any of the Sanin, and held more power than God himself.

"_A new sequel to the Icha Icha series? No way! How can that be?_" he asked himself. He looked both left and right(just in case someone might see him) and ran in the store.

He stood in front of the book, it was a sparkling beauty; it called him. He reached out for it, his hand inches away from the cover, and then-

"Kakashi-san, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked him.

Kakashi almost shrieked and took his hand away from the book, "N-nothing; what brings you doing here, Iruka?"

"I came to buy Naruto's book, _Tales of a Last Place Hero_. Despite the title, it's a pretty good book and-huh? Oh, Kakashi-san, I thought Hanae-san specifically told you not to read anymore of those inappropriate books!" Iruka scolded as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't be silly, Iruka, of course I won't go behind my wife's back! I just came to see how everything was going! Well, bye!" Kakashi said as he ran out the store.

"_C-crud! I got found out; I guess there's only one thing that I have to do now..._" Kakashi thought as he maliciously thought of a plan.

* * *

><p>It was night in Konoha, and most of the store's were closed by now-except for the book store. A man with a cat mask crept on the side of the book store.<p>

"_Alright_," he thought as he slid off his mask; turns out that masked man was Kakashi in his ANBU uniform, "_All I have to do is sneak into the store and some-how buy the book without anybody knowing that it was me..._"

Kakashi sneaked into the vents of the store and quietly crept down to the floor. He reached for the book-"HELP!" The store owner yelled. Kakashi looked back quickly.

The person had the store owner neck, but was shaking tremendously. He then noticed Kakashi, "S-stay back! I-if you don't tell me where the Hokage is, then I'll s-strangle him!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "Please put him down; or I'll have to be brutal with you!"

"S-stay back!" the intruder answered his palms sweating.

"Well, you leave me with no choice," Kakashi said as he sighed. Kakashi forcefully let the grip of the store owner loose; the store owner ducked under his counter. He threw the intruder outside and kicked him as hard as he can; almost letting the intruder reach the sky.

"Too powerful..." the intruder muttered and ran out of the village.

"Oh, thank you Mr. ANBU. Is there anything you want? It's free!"

Kakashi's eyes lit-up, "Well..."

* * *

><p>Kakashi hurriedly ran out of the book store and into his house. He quietly laid down on his bed when he changed into his pajamas.<p>

"_Peace at last!_" Kakashi thought as he opened up his new _Icha Icha_ book,"_Chapter One-_"

***BEEP-BEEP***"Wake up, dear." his wife said yawning. Kakashi groaned as he hid his book.

* * *

><p><em>AUTHOR'S TALK: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm pretty sure you can tell that I'm not very experienced in writing fight scenes...even though I love drawing them and reading about them; I just can't seem to write them...Stupid school for not letting students writepractice fighting scenes!(-Obviously, this is a joke-not the can't-write-fighting-scenes part, but the stupid-school part)!_

_Yumi- She's a med-ninja. And a member of Sasuke's group. I'll write on why she was doing the revival jutsu on later chapters...BTW: I WILL NOT HAVE A SASUKEXOC going on! LET'S MAKE THAT CLEAR! I'll probably just have Sasuke use her-since he seems like a person who will use women for his own personal pleasures...Don't you think?_

_Kakashi- Alright, let me just say this-Hanae did not force him to marry him...Kakashi actually asked her; maybe I'll make an extra chapter on those two? Going back on the extra chapter-Doesn't he seem like a guy who will do everything and anything to read his book? (I think I made him a little too OOC...) _


	3. Chapter 3: On We Go

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei! Why couldn't he call Shikamaru _after _our battle?" Naruto complained as the two teams walked through town.

Both teams nodded in agreement.

"So, now what? Since the world's so peaceful now; we have nothing to do!" Ino said as she stomped her foot.

"Well, not exactly..." the members of Team 7 said looking around awkwardly.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" two remaining Ino-Shika-Chou questioned. 

* * *

><p>Suigetsu always wondered why Yumi uses the revival jutsu.<p>

"So, tell me Sasuke, why _does_ Yumi use the revival jutsu?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't tell me I have to repeat this over for you!"

Suigetsu only chuckled. "Juugo, Yumi, come here!" Sasuke said as he sighed again.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Juugo said as he set free a ground hog.

"Alright, I'm only going to go over our plan ONCE and that's it! Understand, Suigetsu?" Sasuke said as he glared over at Suigetsu. Suigetsu cocked an eyebrow then nodded.

"As you all know, Taka-or should I say the Reapers' goal is to destroy Konoha, right?" Sasuke informed the three ninjas; they nodded.

"These two over here are Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Madara!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing at the two bodies. "We will need both of their powers to destroy the village. But, since they're dead, Yumi, our medical-nin, will use her revival jutsu to revive them. Understand, Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Suigetsu answered. 

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, a new organization's formed?" Both Ino and Chouji exclaimed. Naruto and Sakura rushed towards them to cover their mouths.<p>

"Quiet! Sensei might not want the civilians knowing this! It'll cause trouble!" Sakura whispered as she covered Ino's mouth.

Ino frowned under Sakura's hand, and pushed it away, "Well, why didn't he tell _all _the shinobi then?"

"The Kages probably know by now-and their trusted shinobi, that's-OW-TTEBAYO! Chouji, don't bite my hand!" Naruto exclaimed as he snatched his hand away from Chouji's face.

"Can't help it, you were suffocating me..."

Naruto stared at Chouji angrily, "Anyways, that's why we're training. We want to eliminate this new organization-No matter what!" he said as he clenched his fists.

The two teams stared at Naruto with admiration. 

* * *

><p>Hinata was always the shortest out of all the Konoha 11, but she had also been the most developed. And she hated that.<p>

Team Kurenai was walking around town when she looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at her voluptuous body and whimpered.

Both Akamaru and Kiba noticed her whimper and walked back towards her. "Really Hinata, you're worrying about your body again?"

Hinata didn't say anything, but she only stared at her feet.

"Kiba, if you ask her like that, she'd be even more embarrassed." Shino said as he touched Kiba's shoulder.

"I"m sorry, but our team's failing missions because of me...Maybe if I just quit being a ninja...Team Kurenai might actually be successful." she said quietly.

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked. Kiba stared down at his big companion.

"Akamaru's right, it doesn't matter if we're failing or not! As long as our teammate is rescued; it's a mission complete for us!" Kiba exclaimed patting Akamaru. "Besides..." he blushed as he started his sentence, "Any guy would be lucky to have you, Hinata!" Kiba finished, blushing even more.

Shino only shook his head, "_Pervert..._" Shino thought. 

* * *

><p>Shikamaru wondered why the Hokage called for him-for the first time he was actually looking forward to a battle.<p>

He wanted to see how Naruto has grown and what kinds of jutsus he's come up with. He hated how his old man, Shikaku, had stepped down and gave him the position of the Head Tactician.

Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's door and opened it. "Rokudaime, what is it that you want?" Shikamaru said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Shikamaru, good, you're here." Kakashi laid down his documents and placed his hands on his desk.

"It seems that our friends, Sunagakure, has been in some trouble."

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked cocking an eyebrow.

"For some reason, a huge explosion happened there; I want you, Ino, and Naruto to fix up the problem. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Rokudaime," Shikamaru answered as he walked away. He stopped when he was inches away from opening the door. "Oh, and by the way..." he said as he looked back to see Kakashi, "Couldn't you wait until our battle was over, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked with an annoyed smirk.

Kakashi's eye widened, then he smirked under his mask, "I'm guessing even _you _wanted to see how Naruto has grown, huh?"

"Maybe." Shikamaru said as he closed the door behind him.

Shikamaru walked out of the Hokage's building sighing, "_So much for relaxing for the rest of my life..._" he thought.

He walked around town to find Naruto and Ino. He sighed even more thinking that he was missing out of watching the clouds.

"Ah! It's Uncle Shikamaru, Mommy!" a young voice said from behind. Shikamaru looked back, alarmed.

"Oh, it's only you, Asahi. Hello, Kurenai." Shikamaru said and bowed to the red-eyed kunoichi. She smiled and looked at Asahi, her son.

Kurenai scolded her son gently, "Asahi, you shouldn't bother Shikamaru; he's a jonin, you know that!"

Asahi smiled, "I'm sorry, Mommy, but when am I going to be with Uncle Shikamaru?"

"When you're older," the two jonin said smiling. Soon, they walked away as Asahi helped Kurenai with the groceries.

"_Looks exactly like him, that kid,_" Shikamaru thought smirking. As he walked his memories of his former teacher, Asuma poured in. He quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts and went to look for Naruto and Ino. 

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS CHAPTER: Momoko's Lesson About the Legendary Sanin.<strong>

"Iruka-sensei," Momoko called out as she saw her soon-to-be-teacher, Iruka.

"Yes, what is it, Momoko-chan?"

"Yesterday, Daddy, Naruto-san, Sakura-san, and Sai-san told me about the Legendary Sanin! Wanna know what they told me?" she asked smiling innocently.

"Of course I'd want to know!" he answered smiling. Momoko nodded in approval and tapped her chin to remember what each of them told her.

"Daddy said that the Sanin's names were: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. They all taught Naruto-san, Sakura-san, and a deceased missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

Iruka nodded, "Is there anything that Naruto, Sakura, or Sai-kun told you?" Momoko smiled and nodded violently.

"Naruto-san said that Jiraiya was a Toad Sage! He also said something about him being a, "Ero-senin" and a pervert!" Momoko exclaimed as she jumped up and down in excitement. Iruka's smiled turned into a straight line.

"Sakura-san said that Tsunade, was a combat-medical ninja, and the Fifth Hokage! She also said something about anger issues, gambling debts, and a horrible luck that she had!" she said still smiling innocently. Iruka's straight mouth turned into a frown.

"Last, it's Orochimaru. Sai-san said that Orochimaru was a missing-ninja, who summoned Manda, a snake that's hard to control. Orochimaru also had issues of dying and eternal life. Sai-san also added that he was a pedophile." she said, still oblivious to the fact that the three shinobi had insulted the Sanin.

Iruka's eyes widened at the word "pedophile".

"So sensei, what's a pedo-" Iruka interrupted her by swiftly picking her up and running towards the three ninjas. 

* * *

><p>"Naruto, don't slack off, and no Kage Bunshin either!" Iruka ordered.<p>

Naruto groaned as he was writing on the chalkboard with Sakura and Sai. Almost half of the board covered this, "_I will not make fun of the Legendary Sanin; for they are important heroes of Konoha._" over and over. 

* * *

><p>Momoko still wondered what that word meant. So during dinner she had asked her father.<p>

"Daddy," Momoko asked as she was eating a piece of chocolate cake.

Kakashi, who was sipping on his coffee took his eyes off the news paper, "Yes, what is it?"

"What's a pedophile?" she asked as she tilted her head smiling.

Kakashi did a spit-take on his coffee.

Her father never did tell her what that word meant...

_Thank you for taking your time and reading this! _

_Afterword thoughts:_

_Yamato: For some reason, I really like how Kishimoto "abuses/misuses" Yamato for his Wood-release kekkei genkai(makes you wonder if Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime, was misused); I find that quite amusing(Maybe it's because I'm a sadist...)! But he does have cool/serious moments._

_Asahi: I think he's like four or something like that. Even though Kishimoto wanted a girl kid I, personally wanted a boy to be Kurenai and Asuma's kid. I think I'll make a story about him after I'm done with this. I think I'll plan on drawing him and Momoko-another little kid._

_Story: Yeah, to me, the story's going a bit slower than I imagined it to be...*nervous sweat-drop* but it's finally picking up!_

_Bonus chapter: I personally like this one; I have alot of Bonus/Omake chapters in my mind right now! Please look forward to it; it takes alot of my seriousness out of the fic though...but I personally like writing Bonus/Omake chapters! _


	4. Chapter 4: He's Alive

_Random Author's Corner: Currently(as of May 6th, 2011), I am watching Naruto Shippuden: The Lost Tower. It's an OK movie, but out of all the Shippuden movies, my favorite would have to be: Bonds, Inheritors of the Will of Fire. But, I gotta say...it's NO FUN watching it without sound! *cries* I miss Naruto(Junko Takeuchi-san)'s voice! Why? _

_On another note; I can't wait for Blood Prison!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **__**NARUTO**__**! POISONCOOKIE KNOWS THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS SOONER...BUT SHE ALWAYS FORGETS!**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his bed as he gulped down his Sake. He usually didn't drink it, but he was stressed out. He put down the masu as he felt his bed shake.<p>

"Shiji-kun, are you ready yet?" a woman said as he wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed away the woman's arms, he glared at her, then smirked, "Is there anything else you know?"

The woman giggled, "What are we, playing 20 Questions now?"

Sasuke didn't seem amused, "Just answer the question!"

"Nope! That's all I know!" she answered as she jumped on the bed, "Now come on! I'm getting bored, let's do something fun!"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, you're pretty impatient huh? Alright, I'll show you something amazing..." Sasuke closed his eyes. The woman only smiled more and sat on his lap. Sasuke's eyes bolted open. A flash of red appeared, which made the woman jump out of his lap. "N-no way...You're supposed to be...you're not-KYAH!" She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Sasuke's hand gripped tightly onto hers, "Where do you think you're going?" he threw her on the bed and smirked, his eyes became dark and cold like a hungry shark's. "You're already under my genjutsu. Struggle more, and you'll have a slow and painful death..."

The woman gulped, she closed her eyes; in an instant, she was sleeping in her own blood.

"_Filthy slut!_" Sasuke thought as he burned the woman's body.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked around with Sakura, Sai, Ino, and Chouji; he was telling them about the stories of his training and what horrible foods he had eaten.<p>

"Surprisingly, the worm noodles weren't that bad; it was pretty chewy, to be honest, and it that the perfect taste!" he bragged. Sakura, Ino, and Chouji had given Naruto a disgusted look, while Sai stared at Naruto intently, eager to hear his stories.

"I feel bad for anybody who has to kiss you, Naruto!" Ino said sarcastically. The two girls giggled.

Naruto blinked and laughed. "Hey, who knows, it may be you, Ino; or you, Sakura-chan!" The two girls stuck their tongues out.

Just then, Shikamaru jumped out, "There you guys are. Naruto, Ino Kakashi-sensei told me to get you guys."

"For what?"

"We're going to Suna now. Get ready fast and I'll meet you two in front of the gates." he informed. Both Ino and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be going then!" Naruto said right before he ran towards his house. The three remaining ninjas waved good-bye.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gaara, Konoha's coming." Temari said to her younger brother.<p>

The red-head looked up from his documents, "Alright. By the way, I specifically chose Shikamaru; for you, of course." Temari's eye twitched and she blushed. Even though Gaara's face was as stoic as ever, he was clearly enjoying this.

"Whatever, I don't care if you called him or not!" Temari said quickly as she whipped her head around.

Gaara's smirk became visible now, "Oh, well then, please explain that blush-or maybe the ring on your finger..."

Temari turned to face Gaara and slammed her hands on his desk, "One more word and I'll seriously kill you!" She hurriedly said. Her face became even redder.

Gaara buried his face in the documents, hiding his wide smirk. "I maybe your brother, but I'm still the Kazekage-_Nee-chan_." he informed, putting an emphasis in 'nee-chan'. His older sister ran out the office, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>After Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino left the gates, the members of Team Kurenai showed up.<p>

"Akamaru and I _are _right; Naruto's back huh?" Kiba stated hopping out of the tree.

Shino shook his head. "You're too slow, Kiba..." he said quietly.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, "H-he is back..." she said smiling and blushing.

"You missed him; didn't you Hinata?" Sakura said winking behind the female Hyuga. The Byakugan holder jumped, "S-Sakura-san!"

"I'm guessing you guys didn't have the chance to talk to Naruto yet, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Kiba said, Akamaru agreed with a loud bark.

"We always miss out on stuff..." Shino commented.

"Do you guys always miss out on stuff?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata nodded while Shino froze from shock.

* * *

><p>Like always in the Reaper's hideout, Yumi was reviving Uchiha Madara and Yakushi Kabuto. "<em>I'm running out of chakra...<em>" she thought as she breathed heavily. Sweat rolled from both sides of her cheek, she ignored it since she needed two hands to make this jutsu successful. It has been at least a week or so since she started, so they should be revived soon. She felt afraid, every day Sasuke has gotten impatient-that made Yumi's punishment even more horrible.

Her hand froze as she felt a gloved hand twitch. The hand grabbed smacked Yumi's hand away.

Yumi froze. "No way," she said quietly. She ran towards Sasuke's room and bursted in the door, "Sasuke-sama-" she stopped talking. Sasuke was woken up by Yumi, he grabbed onto her neck, choking her.

"What is it, Yumi?" Sasuke said as his eyes became red.

"He..." she managed to say, coughing, "...Uchiha Madara has awakened!"

Sasuke's grip had weakened and he smirked, "Finally..." he muttered as he ran to the room where the revived man was.

Yumi coughed once more. A part of her face showed. Her face was clear now, a fair, small, heart-shaped face. Her gray eyes stared at her hand. Her hand trailed to her neck. She sighed, "_Being choked...is better than my normal punishment..._"

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS CHAPTER: PASSIONATE FRIENDS: Izumo and Kotetsu<strong>

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, when Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane found out that Shikamaru had been promoted to a jonin.

"WHAT? How can that be? Even Izumo and I aren't jonin yet," Kotetsu yelled.

Shikamaru sighed while chewing on his chocolate cigarette. "Senpai...I have to be a jonin in order to be Asahi's jonin teacher...Besides, my mother and Temari made me..."

Both Izumo and Kotetsu growled and clenched their fists. "Shikamaru, just because you're a genius, doesn't mean you have to act cocky!" Izumo scolded. Shikamaru ignored him and sat on the couch of the lounge.

"Che, that's brat's above us now..." Kotetsu commented banging his fists on the desk.

Izumo grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Kotetsu! Don't worry, we made it to chunin before Shikamaru; we're young, we can still become jonin!"

Kotetsu's eyes glistened, "You're right Izumo! We'll beat that cocky genius, Shikamaru!" Izumo nodded and hugged each other passionately.

"You know, Senpai, I'm still in the room..." Shikamaru muttered. Kakashi stepped into the lounge, "Shikamaru, I need your-Oh?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the scene.

"Well, what do you know...Tsunade-sama was right about you two...Shikamaru why don't we talk outside? I think both Izumo and Kotetsu need a little privacy!" Kakashi finished pulling Shikamaru out of the lounge.

"Rokudaime-sama what are you-" Kotetsu was interrupted when he noticed himself hugging Izumo passionately. "Oh god, NO!"

"Now the Rokudaime thinks we're homosexual, too..." Izumo said sighing.

"CURSE YOU, FATE~" the two shouted.

* * *

><p>Author's Comments:<p>

_Well that's it for this chapter! Yes, Madara has woken up *dramatic music plays*! And what about Kabuto, you say? Well about that, I'll tell you if he will be or not on the next chapter...but I'm actually stuck in the middle if I should revive him or not..._

_FB's getting hilarious now! (-Totally random)_

_Characters/Others/Rambling:  
><em>

_Shiji: Shiji is Sasuke's pseudonym. Shiji's "Shi" is spelled with the kanji: "死", which stands for "Death" while Shiji's "Ji" is spelled with the kanji, "Earth/Ground", 地.  
><em>

_Bonus Chapter: If you want to know what I'm talking about with the whole Tsunade thing watch Naruto: Shippuden episode 185's Omake!_

_Now I'll tell you what a masu is here: A masu is a then, rice measurer, and a now sake cup(?). Nara Shikaku, Nara Shikamaru's father, is seen drinking out of it in Naruto episode 59. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Will of Fire

_Author's Corner: This stories coming to an end pretty quickly; but don't worry, it will have a sequel. I'm pretty excited about it, but then again, I'm not. As you can tell, I'm not very good at naming my stories. Well, maybe except for my Gokusen fanfic...!_

**_DISCLAIMER: POISONCOOKIE does NOT own NARUTO. The NARUTO series is owned by Masahi Kishimoto-sensei! She only owns the OCs(Momoko, Hanae, Asahi, Yumi)!_**

* * *

><p>"So, you're awake, Madara," Sasuke said scowling. "What took you so long?"<p>

Uchiha Madara just laid there, smirking behind his mask. "Still a disrespecting brat, eh?"

"Tch! What about you? Getting beaten by that idiotic, dead-last, Konoha-nin! You tainted the Uchiha name!" Sasuke spat and walked away.

"What about you, aren't you "dead" from the Shinobi World? You trained even harder than that Kyuubi vessel, and yet-"

Sasuke stopped walking away and ran towards the weak body, holding a fist in the air ready to punch Madara. He glared at Madara and pushed himself off. "Hn, I have no intention of picking on the weak. Besides, we don't have the time to argue! I'm trying to destroy the Shinobi world with your help; but maybe bringing you back to life was wrong," Sasuke sighed and leaned against a wall.

"You're now powerless, weak, frail, fragile." He continued with a smirk, "See where I'm going with this, Madara?"

Madara chuckled, "So I'm weak, huh?" He chuckled even more, his chuckle turning more demonic every second. "Well, then, let's see if it's true..." Madara finished, he suddenly bolted up, his eye turning red; forming the Sharingan.

Sasuke turned to face him; activating his own Sharingan.

"You're too late." Sasuke said darkly, as Madara's body fell back on to the floor.

* * *

><p>Ever since Kakashi was appointed to Hokage, Yamato has been his so-called "Personal Gopher". He carried loads of scrolls and other important documents. He walked in Kakashi's office to find no one there; he sighed and set the scrolls and documents on his desk.<p>

"He's probably reading Icha Icha again," Yamato thought. He looked under Kakashi's desk; to his surprise, his Senpai wasn't there. He looked around the room to see where else he was hiding, still nothing. Yamato eyed Kakashi's chair, he looked right, then left, and sat on it. He slumped down on it, smiling. It's been a long time since he was this relaxed, a really, really long time.

"Stupid Senpai, always reading those books...How does he not get caught by Hanae-san?" he wondered. "Oh, well! None of my business!" he exclaimed, stretching his arms over his head, yawning. Yamato spun around in his chair, and stared at Konoha.

"Enjoy the view, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked from the door, smirking behind his covered face. Yamato abruptly stood up, dusted the chair and smiled nervously.

"Um...Senpai, where were you?"

He chuckled and smirked even wider, "Nowhere, really; why?"

The tone of Yamato's nervous voice, made Kakashi smile even bigger; he was clearly enjoying this. He stepped behind his desk and grabbed a handful of papers, "Anything new?"

"The ANBU that you sent to investigate the Reapers hasn't been back yet-other than that, there's nothing. Though, Killer Bee-sama has mailed us, asking about Naruto," Yamato informed.

Kakashi put up an arm on the desk and rested his hand under his chin, "Bee-san, only worries for Naruto. The Kyuubi's hard to control, it can be out of it's "Master's" grasp in a heartbeat. Well, as long as the "Master" faces strong emotions, that is."

Yamato blinked, "Really? How do you know this?"

"Huh? It's in Bee-san's letter, of course!"

Yamato sweat dropped. "Well, that's one way!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru took one last sigh before stepping into Suna. "Alright guys, let's go," he ordered as he chewed on his last chocolate cigarette. He scratched the back of his head as he groaned.<p>

"What's up, Shikamaru? Why are you groaning?" Naruto asked as he looked around the destroyed village. Shikamaru didn't answer, he gnawed on the chocolate, and walked off to the Kazekage's estate.

"Don't you know, Naruto? Shika-chan and Temari-san are engaged!" Ino exclaimed, squealing. That sentence made Shikamaru's ears red with embarrassment.

"Ino, why are you telling everybody this?" He said blushing a little. Ino smiled brightly. "Eh~? Why shouldn't I? Isn't it a good thing to be in love?" she finished jumping and dancing.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru commented, now slightly smiling. The three came closer to the Kazekage's estate.

* * *

><p>A six-teen year old boy walked through Konoha. Brown, spiky hair, aqua-green hoodie, and brown pants with a grimace across his face; Sarutobi Konohamaru was his name.<p>

"Konohamaru, are you still depressed about not seeing Naruto-san?" his teammate, Moegi asked. While Udon, his other teammate, fixed the position of his glasses.

The scowling teen crossed his arms. "Of course I am! I'm his student and he's my master; we haven't seen each other for years! Of course I won't be happy!"

Udon scratched his nose and fixed his glasses once again, "Konohamaru, even if Naruto-san is your master, he's still a shinobi; he can't just skip his shinobi duties just to see you."

"I bet even Jiraiya-sama did that to Naruto-san." Moegi muttered.

Konohamaru sighed, "I really want to show him my new jutsu though."

"It's not another Orioke, is it?" Moegi asked cracking her knuckles.

"Of course not!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "We only do those in private..." he whispered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing at all!" 

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-senpai! This is bad!" Yamato shouted, running all the way through the Hokage's estate. He rushed into the office without knocking; Kakashi again seemed to be reading his Icha Icha book.<p>

"Ah, Tenzo...it's only you; close the door and let me read in peace." Kakashi said as he spun in his chair. Yamato frowned, he groaned and slammed Kakashi's book down on his desk. "Tenzo, what's wrong?"

"One of the ANBU member is back, Senpai, but he has some bad news..."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What? Show me the way, and hurry!" Kakashi ordered as he got out from his chair swiftly and quickly.

Yamato led Kakashi to the location of the ANBU member. The masked ANBU member was sitting on a bench right outside the Hokage's building. As they rushed down to the ANBU member, he stiffly stood up and bowed.

"Rokudaime-sama; a terrible thing has happened! The other members of my team have been killed by the Reapers, I'm sorry to have disappointed you," the ANBU member said has he covered his masked face with his hands.

Kakashi sighed and Yamato bowed his head down slightly. "It's fine, you're dismissed," as the ANBU member disappeared Kakashi turned to Yamato. "Tenzo, I want you to get Sakura, Kiba, and Sai. I have a mission-"

"Senpai!" Yamato interrupted, "Don't tell me you're going to send them? They're still young; let me go instead!"

"Tenzo! It's fine; you have to believe in the next generation! You have to have faith in them!"

"Y-yes sir..." Yamato answered hesitantly. He scratched the back of his head and vanished into the air.

"At least, I _hope_ that they will return," Kakashi whispered before he headed back in his office.

* * *

><p>"Fetch, Inu-kun!" Sai exclaimed before throwing the stick in the air. The dog-which was Akamaru, stood there not even bothering to catch or retrieve it. Kiba then came over to Sai and laughed.<p>

"There's no way Akamaru would bother fetching that stick," Kiba explained, still laughing.

Sai cocked an eyebrow. "And why not, Kiba-kun?"

Sakura and Kiba laughed while Hinata fiddled with her fingers, and Shino being himself didn't even bother getting involved with the laughter.

"Sai, by now, you should know Akamaru's name!" Sakura exclaimed patting Sai on the shoulder. Kiba grinned widely and picked up another stick, "Here, watch," he threw the stick up into the air, "Akamaru, fetch!"

Akamaru's head perked up as he heard his name, he jumped up and caught the stick with his canine teeth. He gnawed and chewed; enjoying himself.

"Sakura, Sai, Kiba," Yamato exclaimed as he ran towards them. "The Hokage has a mission for you. Get your stuff and meet us at the front gates! It's urgent so hurry, alright?"

The three nodded.

"Well, guess fun time's over for Akamaru and me," Kiba added. He whistled as he called out Akamaru's name; Akamaru's head bolted up and charged towards Kiba, "Bye, guys!" Kiba waved towards the rest of his team members.

"Don't have too much fun," Shino commented with jealousy. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Shino!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran out of the park. "G-good luck," Hinata mumbled as she continued to fiddled with her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Good, you guys are here on time," Kakashi said as Sakura, Sai, and Kiba rushed towards the gates. "Yamato has something to give you three." He added as he moved out of his kouhai's way.<p>

Yamato stepped forward and handed each of the young shinobi his tracking seeds. "Remember, I can sense all your moves if you take these; so if you do get in any kind of trouble, I'll be there and help you guys out." The three shinobi nodded and swallowed the seeds. Yamato stepped back once again and Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sai, since you are the only jonin in this team, you will be the leader. Kiba track down the ANBU members; you and Akamaru smell some of the remaining things we have of them," Kakashi said; he handed both Kiba and Akamaru a piece of fabric. "Sakura, since you're the only medic in this team; you'll have to be careful, stay by Sai at all times, got it?"

Sakura reluctantly nodded, "I'll be careful, Sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "That's good to hear. Now, go!" The three scattered out Konoha as Kakashi waved his hand. "I guess it's about time to pass down the Will of Fire to them."

Yamato shook his head, "No senpai, they're already the new legends and heroes."

Kakashi glanced at his kouhai and chuckled, "I couldn't agree with you more, Tenzo..."

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were sitting in Ichiraku's having lunch. Like how Sai always is, he was curious, but this kind of curiosity drove Naruto and Sakura wild.<p>

"Naruto, Sakura, do you know how Kakashi-san's face looks like?" Sai asked out of the blue. Naruto and Sakura stopped slurping their noodles and sighed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Sai, you totally ruined my appetite," Sakura complained. She set down her chopsticks, "You see, even though Naruto and I have been with him for years, he's still a mystery..."

"Guys, why don't we try to figure out how Sensei looks like under that mask!" Naruto exclaimed.

**BONUS CHAPTER: What's Under Kakashi-sensei's Mask?**

Sakura punched Naruto. "Naruto, you idiot! We've already tried that, remember?We failed miserably," Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, don't punch me at my happy place...!" Naruto complained, clutching his cheek. Sai blinked, "So, you guys already tried to see his face?"

"A long time ago! The first formation of Team 7 tried to," the two said in depression.

Sai tapped his chin, "Well, this time would be a little more successful don't you think?"

"Huh?" the two said. "What, you have a plan or something?"

Sai's usual smile turned into a smirk, "Not a plan, but I know who we can ask!"

* * *

><p>Yamato was enjoying his first free time in months. He laid down on his couch only in his boxers. "This is the life," he thought. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. His eyes shot open when he heard his doorbell ring. "Tch! Who is that?" He grumpily got up and staggered to his front door.<p>

He opened his door wide, only to get something chucked at.

"Captain Yamato, put some clothes on!" Sakura shrieked in horror.

"It's only you guys! Sorry, Sakura, I'll put something on! Don't be shy and come in!" Yamato said. He quickly ran into his room and put on his normal attire. The rest of Team 7 stepped in his house and sat down.

"So what do guys need? Is Senpai asking me for a mission?"

The three shook their heads. "We want to know what's under Sensei's mask!"

Yamato's eyes widened, "You're kidding right? You came here just for that?"

"C'mon, don't make us wait, Captain! Tell us!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The Wood-element user crossed his arms, "Well, to be honest...I really don't know how he looks like! Sorry." The young shinobi's heads dropped in disappointment. "But I'd really like to know too! Since I'm already dressed and everything why don't we just go over to Kakashi-san's house and ask his wife?"

The young shinobi's eyes widened and sparkled.

* * *

><p>Hatake Hanae, Kakashi's wife, was watering the garden right outside of their house. She grinned as she stared at her colorful garden. "Hanae-sama!" she heard someone exclaim behind her. She turned around to see Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.<p>

"Oh, what brings you four here?" she asked grinning.

"Hanae-sama, how does Kakashi-sensei look like?" Sakura blurted. She got impatient and wanted to get rid of the start of a frivolous chat.

Hanae tilted her head and put a finger on her chin. "His face, huh? Well you see his face looks like-" Right before Hanae could describe Kakashi's face their 3-year old daughter, Momoko, ran out of the house.

"Mommy, Pakkun made an oopsie," Momoko cried out. Hanae turned around furiously, "What? I-I'm sorry, but I'll be going now!" She said as she walked away quickly in her house.

"So close...!" The four of them muttered in unison.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Talk: Hehehe! Thank you very much for reading this! As you read from my A.C. above; this series is finally getting to a point and finishing! But no worries, it will have a sequel! I promise!<em>

_My test grades are finally out! Like always, I did my best on math and only made a bit above average...While my language usage went up like chiz! It's so high! Super high! *laughs* But this isn't really important...*sweat drops* I've also noticed that I keep on changing the name of this talk/corner...! *laughs nervously* It's probably because I have a lot in my mind(I also have bad memory)! I really need an editor, I would ask my friend, but I'm afraid she might laugh if she sees this, then again she also writes! But she's not really into Naruto at all *Le Gasp!* I know...Tragic!_

_Inu-kun: Sai calls Akamaru Inu-kun in this chapter. I think Sai forgets Akamaru's name a lot since he hardly sees Team Kurenai...! So Inu-kun can mean: Mr. Doggy, Doggy, or just Dog!_

_Bonus Chapter: I felt like drawing a comic for this bonus chapter. Don't ask me why, but how I wrote it kind of seemed better as a comic...but I don't have the right tools to draw or put the comic on the internet! I actually planned on making this a comic too, but like I said before-I don't have the write tools, or the money...*goes to emo corner* But I'd really appreciate it if someone did make a comic out of this on Deviant Art...Yeah, I'd really love it!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

_Author's Corner: I'm really glad that this fanfic's on chapter six already! WOO-HOO! I feel like singing "Celebration"! *laughs* Anyways...I feel like that this chapter is one of my favorite chapters! I've been looking forward to this(and probably the next) one for a very, very long time! Enjoy~_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID I WOULDN'T EVEN LET SASUKE BE SUCH A JERK, LET ITACHI DIE, AND HAVE ALREADY CREATED A NARUHINA ENDING!_**

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped in first to meet the Kazekage and his formal Jinchuuriki friend, Gaara.<p>

"Gaara!" the whiskered genin shouted.

Gaara placed the documents down and stared at the three Konoha nin.

"You guys are here pretty early," Gaara commented. Ino giggled.

"Well, the Lazy-Love Struck ninja couldn't wait to see his betrothed," Ino joked.

Shikamaru groaned, "Ino, shut up!"

"Sorry," Ino answered.

Gaara still stayed stoic and poker-faced.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes shot open only to find himself in a dark, black room. No windows, no doors; only black and a pale-gray haze surrounding him.<p>

"Tch, what happened?" he thought. He stood up and waked around.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Yumi," Sasuke shouted.

Nobody answered, nothing but echos.

"_I'm guessing Naruto failed..._" a low, rich voice announced.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and his dog, Akamaru, charged through the forest.<p>

"Kiba, can you find their location?" Sakura asked.

Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the piece of fabric once more. After a few minuets he shook his head, "No, they must have a pretty good barrier to hide from us!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sai stayed quiet. He looked back and forth and looked behind and stared at Sakura, "Get in the middle, Sakura. Kiba and Akamaru'll be leading!"

Sakura nodded and headed between Kiba and Sai.

* * *

><p>Temari paced around her bedroom, blushing.<p>

She never once blushed-well, not until Shikamaru popped the question.

Even though she won't admit it herself, she was overjoyed when he did; but this was not the time to admire the past. She heard a knock on her door and chewed on her thumbnail. She slowly opened the door, hoping that it wasn't her lover-as some people called him.

"The Konoha nin are here," Kankuro, her other little brother, announced.

Temari sighed of relief and straightened herself up, "I'll be right there!"

* * *

><p>Five hours have passed and Kakashi still stood in front of the front gates of Konoha.<p>

"Is there anything wrong with their chakra, Tenzo?"

Yamato jumped out of the shadows, "No, nothing yet, Senpai."

Kakashi nodded, "Well that's good; let's head back to the office, shall we?" He started to walk back to his office slowly.

Yamato stopped, "But before that, shouldn't we check her progress right now? She's training so it wouldn't take much time!"

Kakashi nodded and followed Yamato to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>A girl with red, spiky hair, matching red eyes, and glasses ducked down to the ground.<p>

"Karin-san, if you do not stop dodging; you will not get any better," exclaimed a guy with black hair; styled like a bowl-cut.

"Lee, go easy on her! She's still a beginner," chided a girl with buns on her head.

"Tenten's right Lee," a guy with long brown hair and white eyes said, "Listen to her!"

"Neji, Tenten you are right! I have failed both you and Guy-sensei! I shall do 500-no, 5,000 laps around Konoha by using only my hands!" Lee exclaimed.

His dark brown eyes turned into orbs of flame, or "Passion-Filled Eyes of Youth", as he, Rock Lee, and his sensei, Might Guy, called it.

Karin fell back as she heard this. by now, she would be used to such things, but their "youthful" feelings always amazed the sensor-nin.

"I thought I told you guys that I'm better at genjutsu than taijutsu, remember?" Karin shouted.

Tenten shrugged, "You'll have to complain about the Hokage on that one! Besides, even if you are a genjutsu user you'll have to use some taijutsu!"

Neji and Lee both agreed with a nod.

"I didn't have to worry about that in Kusa," Karin grumbled.

The three sighed while Karin crossed her arms.

"Well, seems like training's not going so well, huh?" a laid-back voice announced.

Tenten, Lee, and Neji suddenly bowed at the shadowy figure.

Yamato sighed, "Senpai, I told you that Karin should be training with Kurenai-san!"

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, "Sorry my dear Kohai! I just wanted to fix Karin's taijutsu a bit!"

"Is there anything you need, Rokudaime-sama?" Neji asked putting his head up.

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, not at all! I'm just checking up to see the progress!"

Karin glanced at Team Guy, said a hmph, and turned a head around.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS AFTER SAKURA, SAI, DIBA, AND AKAMARU DEPARTED.<strong>

Sasuke crossed his legs after he sat down on a near by chair. He looked down to see Yumi's arm twitch.

"Did you find anything?" he asked coldly.

She took a deep breath, "N-no...nothing at-" her arm flinched. "I just felt someone cross the barrier!"

Suigetsu smirked as he pulled out his sword, "Heh! Finally, I get to see some blood!"

He licked his lips and put his mask over his face. Juugo placed a hand in front of Suigetsu.

"Sasuke, what should we do?"

Sasuke tapped his chin, "Yumi, who exactly are those people?"

Yumi slowly felt the ground, "I sense three ninjas and one ninken. From the looks of her chakra, the only female of the group is a medic like me."

"So they're coming, huh?" Sasuke thought. "Juugo, Suigetsu, go capture the female of the team!" he ordered.

"What about the rest?" Juugo asked curiously.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Kill them of course!"

As Sasuke said his orders his eyes turned red, but a strange and unusual pattern wen across them.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Comments: This time I actually took my time editing instead of typing away like I usually do! But I'm glad I did...Though, this chapter feels really short...! *laughs nervously* And yes, this chapter does not have a bonus chapter...I wonder why(-couldn't think of one!) -H-Hey! Anyways! The appearance of Team Guy has arrived, but where's Guy-sensei? Well, he's not dead; he just happened to be on a mission that time. I really couldn't think of how Guy-sensei would fit in that little talk his team had. And for the next chapter...The dreaded action scenes come in! *sighs* I really hate writing action scenes! Maybe I'll take a little break and practice writing some! :P<em>

_TRANSLATIONS:_

_Ninken-Ninja dogs/hounds. Of course I'm pretty sure the readers already know that...I wonder I put this down even though I knew you guys knew? Why knows?_

_BTW: *Le gasp!* Where exactly was Sasuke in his dark, hazy room? Who was the mysterious voice in that room? Why am I writing this cheesy questions? The answers will be revealed in the next chapter of...NARUTO -ナルト- 伝説_


	7. Chapter 7: Sage Mode

_Author's Corner: You know, I just realized that I've been spelling Kishimoto-sensei's name wrong this whole time...! I'm sorry! I always thought his name was Masahi Kishimoto, not Masashi Kishimoto! I'm so sorry!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_**

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled brightly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.<p>

"This job's way more easier and faster because of me, you know?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Whatever, Naruto!"

After the two finished moving their last object, they walked down to the hospital. Ino came out the door, heaving. Sweat dripped down her face, her hair all tangled; well basically, she was a mess.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the unexpected and never-before-seen appearance of Ino.

"W-what happened?"

"Too...Much...!" she tried to say between her heavy breathing.

Ino walked towards them and tripped, Shikamaru caught the exhausted kunoichi.

"I think she drained too much of her chakra on healing the injured," Shikamaru explained. "_Troublesome woman,_" he thought.

"It's already dark out, so let's head back to Gaara's house," Naruto suggested.

Ino groaned and Shikamaru nodded. 

* * *

><p>"Show yourself," Sasuke commanded looking around the dark, foggy room.<p>

"_Do you know where you are, Sasuke?_" the voice asked, still not showing itself.

"No, I don't know where I am! And don't change the subject!"

The voice chuckled, "_Foolish brother, you are still the same._"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "'B-brother'? What the hell? S-so that means you're-"

Sasuke was interrupted as he saw a pair of red eyes.

"We meet again...Sasuke," the voice announced. 

* * *

><p>Kiba and Akamaru suddenly stopped hopping form tree to tree.<p>

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, also stopping.

"We're being followed! Sai, give us the orders!"

Sai quickly took out his scroll and paintbrush, "Kiba, get ready to fight; Sakura, get behind me!"

"B-but-"

"Just get behind me!"

Sakura pouted and jumped behind Sai.

Akamaru barked and Kiba's nose perked up a bit more, "They're here!" 

* * *

><p>Tonight, Naruto couldn't fall asleep easily.<p>

"Hey, Gaara, Shikamaru, you still awake?" he asked the two sleeping males.

"Now I am," Shikamaru mumbled.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gaara asked; his voice stayed the same, no hind of irritation what so ever.

"I-I have to be honest..."

"About what?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke, he...he's still alive." Naruto confessed.

Both Gaara and Shikamaru bolted up, their eyes now wide awake.

"Y-you're joking," Shikamaru stuttered. Naruto stayed quiet.

Gaara laid back down on his bed, "So, what are you going to do?"

Naruto clenched his fists and squeezed his pillow.

"Then I'll just have to stop him!" he announced, grinning.

Shikamaru smiled as he laid back down. Gaara smiled slightly.

"_You haven't changed a bit,_" he thought.

"Now I can sleep peacefully with that out of my chest!" Naruto exclaimed. 

* * *

><p>"I-Itachi, h-how are you...Why are you-"<p>

Sasuke's elder, deceased brother raised his hand to quiet him down.

"On our last and final fight, when I poked your forehead; I sent some of my chakra into you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "And why exactly are you here?"

Itachi sighed, "Answer me first; do you know where you are?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright then; I'll explain this as clearly as possible. You're trapped in your own mind. Somehow I knew, but never hoped, that you'd take this route in your life; so I sealed myself in here to try to get you out," Itachi explained calmly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'trapped'?"

Itachi glanced over at him, his eyes filled with sorrow, "Uchiha Madara...Has taken over your body." 

* * *

><p>"They're here!" Kiba exclaimed.<p>

Two figures jumped out from the shadows. The two both had masks on. One had the kanji of "water" and the other had the kanji "two" written on his mask.

"Juugo," Suigetsu whispered. "Capture the girl; I'll take care of those guys!"

Juugo nodded.

Suigetsu charged towards Kiba and Akamaru as he drew his sword, Muramasa. 

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at his waving companions.<p>

"Bye, Gaara; hope we see each other soon!" Naruto exclaimed before stepping out of Sunagakure.

His siblings waved big, while he slowly raised his hand to wave at them.

As the three Konoha nin slowly disappeared into the sandstorm Gaara sighed.

"_Don't worry, Naruto, I won't tell anyone about Sasuke...Trust me,_" he thought as he slowly walked towards his office. 

* * *

><p>Juugo sneaked behind Sakura and Sai.<p>

Sakura felt a presence behind her; she took a risk and hoped that her normal punch would be enough.

The bi-polar missing-nin hardly budged; in fact, he didn't even cry out in pain. Sakura cursed under her breath since her non-chakra-induced punch failed.

Her eyes widened as Juugo's arms reached over to Sakura's.

His arms froze.

"W-what the...?" he muttered as his arms stopped moving. He noticed two black snakes coiled on around his arms. Juugo looked below, left, right, up.

He frowned behind his mask as he looked behind him. 

* * *

><p>Yamato picked up his chopstick and clapped his hands together.<p>

"Itadaki-" he started to say until he felt something strange.

His happy smile turned into a serious frown. He stared down at his hand. He got out of his seat and ran out of the ramen booth.

"H-hey! You forgot to pay!" Teuchi shouted as he saw the jonin run out of his store. Yamato ignored him and ran towards Kakashi's office.

Yamato barged into the door. "Senpai!" he shouted as he caught his breath.

Kakashi literally jumped out of his seat, "Tenzo, what is it?"

"Sakura and them...trouble...I need...to go," he announced between every breath he took.

"What? Sakura-chan's in trouble?" a voice yelled from the door.

Sai smiled as Juugo looked behind him. 

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but please, don't touch my friend," Sai warned as his smile became more and more twisted.<p>

He opened his eyes and gave Sakura a look, a look that read, '_Now, get him!_'.

The kunoichi nodded and jumped high to the trees.

This time, Sakura didn't take a risk. She clenched her fists and put massive amounts of chakra.

She jumped of the branch and glared at her opponent.

"SHANNARO!" she shouted as she hit her target. 

* * *

><p>Kiba, Akamaru, and Suigetsu weren't far from Sakura, Sai, and Juugo.<p>

Suigetsu laughed manically as he swung his sword.

Kiba and Akamaru dodged every single one of his ferocious swings.

"_What the hell?_" Kiba thought. "_How are we even going to attack?_"

"Heh, come one; take a shot, would you? Or are you just weak?" Suigetsu shouted as he laughed even more.

"WEAK? That's it!" He stared down at Akamaru, "You ready, boy?"

"BARK!" the canine answered. The two started twirling in mid-air, "GATSUGA!" Kiba shouted.

Suigetsu smirked, "Suiton: Matsunami!" he chanted as he waved his hand signs.

Water spurted out his mouth. Both Kiba and Akamaru's rotation slowly stopped.

Kiba cursed loudly as Akamaru growled at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu noticed his teammate falling to the forest floor and looked up at the two shinobi. He quickly jumped towards the two. 

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sasuke; we're back!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he crashed down on the couch. Juugo followed behind carrying a body.<p>

'Sasuke' tapped on on of his arm rests as they came closer.

"What happened to the others?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"The two took off their masks; Suigetsu chuckled awkwardly.

"Well...you see..."

"They escaped," Juugo said bluntly.

"Hn, whatever, we only need her anyways," 'Sasuke' announced as Juugo placed the bind-folded figure on the floor.

"With her, he'll come...for sure!" he mumbled.

"_'H-him'?_" Suigetsu thought wide-eyed. 

* * *

><p>Yamato and Kakashi stared at the door.<p>

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino had bursted in.

"Sakura-chan, is she alright?"

Yamato jumped as the feeling of a disrupted chakra had gone away.

He stared at his hand oddly, "Strangely, the three of their chakra levels are...back to normal..."

Naruto clenched his jaws, "Shikamaru, Ino, let's go get those three back!"

"O-oi, Naruto! We have to make the report first!" Shikamaru reminded him.

"Shikamaru...Remember, those who break the rules are scum..." he paused for dramatic effect. "But, those who abandon his comrades are worse than scum!" Naruto exclaimed as he headed out the door.

Shikamaru grabbed o to his shoulder, "I know that, but we don't even know where they're at!"

Naruto froze and brushed Shikamaru's hand away, "Don't worry..." he said. Naruto stayed quiet for a few minuets.

"I've got a plan!" he exclaimed as his Sage Mode appeared. 

* * *

><p><em>Author's Comments: This seems like the longest(?) chapter I've written of this series! Ha ha! Now you guys found out who the mysterious voice belonged to and why Sasuke wasand still in that dark room! I actually had to edit this alot since some of the paragraphs didn't make any sense at all! Hope you liked it!_

_TRANSLATIONS/OTHER:_

_Suna to Konoha: I've heard that to get from Konoha to Suna/Suna to Konoha it takes at least two or three days. You see, to make this what I wanted...Naruto's stay at Suna was on different days of the others P.O.V. But when the three came back to Konoha, it went back to normal! Kind of confusing if you think about it..._

_Suiton: Matusnami: (Original Jutsu) OK, so this translates as Water Style: Demon Tsunami(I think...). When the user uses this, a gush of violent waves or water comes out of their mouths. It's so fast and rapid that it can even push an opponent away a few yards and even stop Gatsuga._


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

_Author's Corner: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time! Though, not as long as my other fics...It's finally summer so I will be posting up the chapters of my Gokusen fic and my other story! Please look forward to it!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO!**_

* * *

><p>Sakura slowly opened here eyes. To her surprise, she couldn't see anything.<p>

"Crap," she thought and wiggled her wrists. She clenched her jaws as she quickly figured that her wrists, legs, and ankles were tied.

As she heard a chuckle, she jumped.

She heard foot steps coming closer and closer. She made a fist, or tried to with her aching, tied wrists.

Sakura gasped as the man slowly untied the ropes and ripped off her blind-fold.

* * *

><p>"Man, this sucks!" Kiba complained. He brushed off of Sai and leaned against a near by tree.<p>

"Not only did we let those guys get away, but they also took Sakura!"

Akamaru barked.

Sai knelt on the ground as his ink mice huddled around him. He sighed, "I also can not find where they took Sakura. They really do have a strong barrier..."

Kiba pounded his fist to the ground.

"Now what?" Kiba asked angrily.

Sai blinked and stared at Kiba's cuts. He reached into his pouch and grabbed a roll of bandages.

"First, you should cover up your wounds." Sai answered as he handed his wounded teammate a roll.

Kiba stared and took the bandage from Sai's hand.

* * *

><p>He reactivated his Sage Mode as they took a break.<p>

He felt the presence of Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru-but no Sakura.

AS he came closer and closer his stomach felt tight. His eyes closed slowly and his hand gripped on his black hoodie tightly.

**Uzumaki Naruto, just because you can control me, doesn't mean I can't take over you.** The low, demonic voice of the Kyuubi reminded.

Naruto sighed, Why can't we get along like Old Man Bee and Hachibi? Do you hate me that much?

Kyuubi growled, **Hmph, I'm the Kyuubi, little boy; I was made from hatred!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, slow down! We can't all go as fast as you!" Ino shouted angrily at Naruto.<p>

Naruto stayed quiet as his pace got even faster.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino shouted again.

Naruto's eyes blinked and looked back. "S-sorry guys; what were you saying?" he asked as he stopped.

Ino sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Slow down, got it? I know you're worried and all, but at least think about us, too!"

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, alright! I'll slow down!"

* * *

><p>As Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino reached Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru's destination, the sun was setting.<p>

Ino gasped as she saw the three. She ran over to Sai, who had hardly had any cuts-let alone any bruises covering him, and checked his body.

"Sai-kun, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked him in a gentle, quiet, voice.

"Oh, I'm fine; thanks for asking!" Kiba announced angrily.

Ino glared at the actual injured male, Kiba. She rolled her eyes and went to check on his condition.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

Sai stared at the ground while both Kiba and AKamaru looked away shamefully.

"T-they...They took her...They took Sakura!" Kiba muttered. He punched the tree he was leaning against. Ino placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and Akamaru whimpered.

"Sorry, boy..." he said petting the dog's head.

"Kiba, you can't even smell them?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba shook his head.

"How troublesome..."

"Well, do you remember what direction they went?" Naruto asked.

Sai placed a finger on his chin, "If I remember correctly...They went north."

Suddenly, Akamaru's head shot up and barked; which caused everyone(including Kiba) to jump.

"What is it, boy?" Kiba asked.

"Bark! Bark!" the ninken yelped running to the deeper part of the forest.

Shikamaru and Naruto stared at Kiba.

"Hurry, go! Follow Akamaru! I think he senses something!" Kiba yelled.

Without hesitation, Naruto and Shikamaru followed Akamaru.

* * *

><p>As the stranger freed her hands, feet, legs, and sight she jumped up and prepared to fight.<p>

She looked behind her, but found nothing. She heard another chuckle, but this time, it was way too familiar.

The stranger held on tight of her shoulder from behind, and smirked.

"Are you that happy that I untied you, Sakura-chan?" he said in a mocking voice.

Her eyes widened, she gasped with horror.

"N-no way..." she thought, "It can't be..."

"S-Sasu...ke...?" 

* * *

><p><em>Author's Comments: This chapter took me the most to write about, maybe that's why I took the most time planning this...And maybe because I had writer's block! I'm getting more and more excited about the next chapter though!<em>


	9. Chapter 9: ANNOUNCEMENT!

**LISTEN UP, READERS OF NARUTO: Legends!**

I'm sorry to say that Naruto: Legends is now discontinued...I'm so sorry...if you go to my profile- it states the reason why it's discontinued...So I'm so sorry!


End file.
